barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Talent Show
Barney's Talent Show 1996 Trivia * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Day at the Beach (1829), Rock with Barney (1996), The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Sailing Around The Island, Tee for Two, Making New Friends, The Lonely Little Number, Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?, Fun With Feet, Blue is Frustrated, Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes, EverybodyEverybody Do Your Share!, July is Camp Northland, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), The Ugly Duckling, Who Took the Cookies, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Barnyard Show, A Trip Around The World, Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!, Hansel and Gretel, Rumpunzel, The Yankee Doodle Mouse and Alice in Wonderland. And a short hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from A Day at the Beach (1829), Barney Goes to School (1996), Telling The Truth, A Scavenger Hunt, Subway To The Library, The Boy Who Drew Cats, Looking For Rabbits, Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys, I Like To Be An Artist, Colors Are Fun!, Let's Be Friends, Cinderella, Consequence, Magenta Gets Glasses, We're All Friends, It's Time for Heading Off, What Experiment Does Blue Wants to Try! and Nick is Little. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney Goes to School (1996), Becky's Choclate Treats, The Lion and The Mouse, I Can Be A Pilot!, It's Time for Heading Off, Sharing in the Fun, We're All Friends, Campfire Sing-Along (1996) and A Day at the Beach (1829). And a long hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996) and The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka!. And a little long hair. Clip from Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney Sarasponda (1990 Version) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) Audio from Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Talent Show's version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Sarasponda (1996 Version) (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney is pretending Kids is hugging! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Talent Show, Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Falling for Autumn!) #It's a Magic Show! (Clip from Puttin' on a Show and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Beth wearing a silly hat (Clip and audio from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups For A Day!, Barney Songs (video) and Barney's Talent Show) #Barney comes to life (Barney's Talent Show) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney is hiding behind the door and he comes to life! (Clip from Splish! Splash! and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!, Barney's Talent Show and Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!) #Barney comes to life (Let's Play School! and Barney's Talent Show) (Clip from Venice, Anyone? Italy and Audio from Let's Play School! and Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Puttin on a Show (1996 Version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Min is Dancing (Clip from Dance with Me and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Shawn is Magic (Clip from Puttin' on a Show and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) # I guess so!!!!!!! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #That's OK! Emily! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney is coming into the Treehouse! (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Look at All Healthy Snacks! (Clip and audio from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Tosha Thanks to Barney! (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Puttin on a Show (Reprise) (1996 Version) (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Let's making! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney The More We Share Together (1996 Version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #We're Landing on the Playground into Outer Space (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Waiting for Santa, Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney's Talent Show and Twice Is Nice!) #Ladies and Genetament (Barney's Talent Show's version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Get Along Little Doggies (1996 Version) (Clip from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Home on the Range (1996 Version) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Buffalo Gals (1996 Version) (Clip from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Lots Of Jobs To Playing With Toys! I'll Show You! (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Nick's Magic! (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Let's Starting the "TEA PARTY TIME". (Clip and audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Start the School Starts! (Clip and audio from Let's Play School! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Alouette (1996 version) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #The Hula Dance is clapping! (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #BJ's Magic Tricks! (Clip from Tom Thumb and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Blue Danube Waltz (1996 Version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #The Dance for Hannah wil be over! (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Down By the Bay (1996 Version) (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #The Show is over for alphabets for YAY!!!!! (Clip from What's in a Name? and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #BJ's Magic Tricks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from BJ's the Great! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney A Frog Went A-Wooing Go (1996 version) (Clip from Barney's Sleepytime Songs and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #That was a Puppet show was a Farm! (Clip and audio from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Looking at all Hats! (Clip from Super Scrambler! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Riders in the Sky is music was fun! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Shawn's Magic Tricks with Rabbit! (Clip from Puttin' on a Show and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay (1996 Version) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Tosha and Luci the copy cats sisters! (Clip from Puttin' on a Show and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney dancing I did it! (Clip and audio from I Can Do That! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Looking for Mystery! (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Happy Dancing (1996 version) (Clip from Dance with Me! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Derek's Rocket is over! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney We've Got Shoes (1996 Version) (Clip from We've Got Shoes (episode) and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Carlos and Min is To the Right the mexico all over! (Clip from Any Way You Slice It (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and Tea-riffic Manners! (Gianna: Thanks for Everything! Barney!) #Barney and Scott going to the Caboose! Let's Go! (Clip and audio from All Aboard! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney Puttin on a Show (Finale) (1996 Version) (Clip from A World of Friends! & Holdhands and audio from Barney's Talent Show) #The Dino Dance is over! (Clip from Come on Over to Barney's House and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Elf is hugging friends! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney drops the dinosaur size crown on the kings head (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!, If the Shoe Fits... and Barney's Talent Show) #Barney I love you Part 17 (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and Classical Cleanup) #Backyard Gang time to leave the Santa (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Rock with Barney, Barney's Talent Show and An Adventure in Make-Believe) #Robert saying "Thanks!". (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Zippity goes back home! In the cage! (Clip and audio from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Seven Days a Week!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, Barney's Musical Scrapbook!, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Splish! Splash!, Barney's Talent Show and Good Job!) #Barney I love you (1999 version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from It's Home To Me! and Barney's Talent Show) #Barney End Credits (Barney's Talent Show's version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) -Barney's Super Singing Circus Plot Category:Barney & Friends First Generation